A change of face
by thegolden1
Summary: After a fight with Rei, Usagi meets a strange woman at the park who gives her a lucky coin to grant her one wish. Fed up with Rei's attitude, she wishes to make Rei realize what it's like to be in her shoes. How will Mamoru react to the changes in Usagi?


Hello there, here i am again! After a two year hiatus from writing, i've decided it's time to start getting back into the game! Here are some things you should know before reading..

This is set in the first season.

Usagi and Mamoru do not know each others identities.

The scouts are all together, fighting against the Negaverse.

**Key note**: It can be very confusing because Rei and Usagi have swapped bodies, in order to keep myself from getting confused i will refer to them as themselves but when i say **Usagi** she is in _Rei's body_. this is after the swap of course. So, again when you get to that point in the story i will refer to **Rei** as being Rei just in _Usagi's body_. You with me? si o no? let me know if you dont, i will answer any questions or concerns, ideas are welcomed. Please Review! i hate getting a bunch of story alerts and no reviews!

I do not own Sailor moon.

* * *

The swap

Usagi walked at a snail pace, her shoulders slumped in defeat. Today was just not her day. In fact, this entire week had been pretty terrible. She hadn't got a good night's, rest due to the fact that the Negaverse had been attacking every night at ungodly hours.

Not to mention, her math test score was so terrible! She stared down at it in disgust, if Rei-chan found out, she would really be in for it…

"Usagi-chan, wait up!" Rei hollered behind her as she caught up to her. She noticed Usagi trying to hide a crumbled peace of paper and questioned her, "Is that your math test? Let me see!" the priestess demanded without caring about the blonde's protest. She snatched it from Usagi's firm grasp effortlessly. Her eyes bulged when she saw her score slapped on in blood red numbers.

"USAGI! How can you fail this test? A miserable 23 percent? That's so embarrassing!" disgust evident on the raven-haired girl.

Usagi flushed and looked down at her shoes in shame, completely avoiding eye contact. "I know Rei-chan, I'm really trying… I just couldn't study because of the attack last ni-" Usagi meekly stammered but was quickly cut off mid-sentense by Rei's feral growl "Excuses! That's all you ever manage to be good at Usagi! You don't see me or Ami-chan failing, do you?" Rei spat as she shook her head in disapproval.

Usagi just stood there and sighed in defeat. '_No point in arguing with Rei-chan'_ she thought to herself, as Rei's harsh words sunk in.

As Rei continued to yell at Usagi in the middle of the street, something (or someone) distracted the blonde. There, across the street was none other than her number one tormentor- next to Rei of course. Without being consciously aware, Usagi stared as he strolled down the street, completely immersed on the book he was reading. She also noticed the relaxed look he had on his face. She was always amazed how he was so nice and polite to everyone, everyone apart from her. Deep down she knew that she didn't hate him, in contrary; she knew he was somewhat attractive and smart… she just always managed to make herself look like a fool in his presence.

Rei abruptly stopped spewing insults when she noticed that Usagi was no longer listening and was staring or more like… fawning? Rei turned to see what had caught her friend's attention. Rei's demeanor completely cooled, she walked closer to her leader and placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"He's never going to like you back, Usagi-chan. Not with this." Rei said as she waved her test in Usagi's face. Usagi snapped out of her trance and almost gagged.

That was it! She felt her blood boil.

Something in Usagi finally snapped.

It was only a matter of time…

"You know what Rei? I don't care what YOU or that Baka thinks about me, now if I can please have _this_ back," Usagi snatched her test paper from Rei's hand and stormed away, slamming her crumbled test into her book bag.

Rei stared at Usagi's back incredulously, not registering the unfamiliar outburst. "Nani?"

A few steps after, Usagi whipped back around and decided she wasn't done. She decided it was time; she needed to let all her frustrations and anger out. She felt all her emotions boiling up and devour her complete being. Flashes of all the times she got picked on by Rei and Mamoru, crying her self to sleep, and all of the self-hate that followed. She shook with fury, and her eyes darkened with intensity.

"You know what? I may not be the brightest person in this "_team_" but at least I know how to get the job done in the end. You guys always talk down on me about my grades and how _I'm_ the weakest link, but _I'm_ the one who always has to use up all of my energy, night after night, moon-dusting youma's. Why do you think I'm so tired, hmm! None of you have parents who are always on your ass; I have to come up with lie after lie every morning when they see me wearied and with bruises. And you want to know why I'm always late for your stupid meetings?" She hissed, without really pausing for a response. "It's because they are pointless! I rather be in detention than in your dreadful presence! I don't need to be yelled at by another person!" Usagi seethed with anger, it took all of her remaining self-control to keep her voice alarmingly low, her voice dripped with venom.

It took a few seconds to process everything; Rei could only stare back in shock at what had just been aforementioned and countered in hesitancy "_Usagi? I- I never said_-"

But, Usagi wasn't having any of it. This time, she didn't care who listened. "JUST SHUT UP! I'm tired of having you and everyone else breathing down my neck and criticizing me for every little mistake I make. You don't know the pressure I go through every second of the day! I never asked to be thrown into this mess! And I definitely don't need you-"

She then averted her heated eyes behind Rei and pointed an accusing finger on an unsuspecting Mamoru, who had just finished crossing the street, still engrossed with his book. " Or YOU putting me down, because I've had enough of you two!" her voice croaked as she choked back tears of anger.

Mamoru looked up in surprise, completely bewildered. Before he had the chance to ask what the hell was she accusing him of, he froze. He had never seen the raw emotions flickering in Usagi's eyes, not in the last year that she came crashing down his life. He recognized in her eyes the resentment, pain, and even fear? His heart sank.

Before he could say anything, Usagi escaped in the opposite direction. He looked at the stunned girl next to him and raised his eyebrow in question.

Rei shook herself from the shock and turned to Mamoru, who wore an unsettled expression. She tried to diffuse the situation by taking the high road. "Ugh, don't ask. She just lost it. It happens." She faltered as she tried to shrug it off. "Don't worry, she'll get over it in five minutes, yup! Hehehe" she laughed nervously. A bit embarrassed by the outburst her blonde friend had in front of Mamoru, the upperclassman she had gone on a few "dates" with. She smiled mischievously, and Mamoru swallowed, knowing what was coming.

"Oh since you're here… do you want to grab some coffee? I'm dying to try the new coffee shop they opened a few blocks down!" She asked as the heat rose to her cheeks.

Mamorou curtly shook his head. "Sorry, I've got a paper to write. Besides you should check on Odango. She seemed genuinely upset..." He said as he looked back in the direction she had run off to with the look of concern.

Rei almost fell to the floor. '_Since when does he care about her feelings?'_

* * *

Usagi stopped running when she got to the fountain found at the middle of her favorite park. Her tears had stopped but the tear-stained cheeks were still evident. She sat at the edge of the concrete on the fountain and took a deep shaky breath. She needed to compose herself.

'_Rei-chan is right. No one is ever going to want me, I'm such a failure.'_ She thought bitterly to herself. She turned around and stared down at the clear water and frowned at her own refection. "I was way to harsh on Rei-chan… I just wish she would understand me." The tears began to form again and her vision blurred.

"So, you want to show your friend how to understand you, dear child?" a serene voice broke Usagi from her thoughts. She looked up and saw an old woman sitting on a bench across from her, casually flipping through her newspaper.

"Wha?" Usagi croaked?

The woman smiled, and rose from the bench. Usagi noticed that the woman was no taller than four feet, and wore black clothing head to toes. She shivered at the image, feeling a strange vibe. Yet, it didn't feel…evil?

"The only way a person can understand you is if they walk a mile in your shoes, haven't you ever heard that expression?" the grey hair on the older woman shone radiantly, reflecting the sun like a mirror.

Usagi shook her head, "Rei-chan's feet are too big to fit into my shoes."

The old woman laughed and caressed the top of her head. "Well, I can help you make your friend understand you." The mysterious woman said as she dug through her coat pocket.

"H-How?" Usagi hesitated. 'great, just what I needed… What a creepy old lady...' Usagi groaned.

"Here take this lucky coin. It possesses the gift to grant you your wish. You just toss it in the fountain water and concentrate on your wish. Now I must warn you, once you make the wish you will see life in a _different_ way, be caucious of what you wish for." the woman placed the coin on Usagi's palm.

"Good luck child." The woman said as she walked back to the bench and continued reading as if nothing had occurred.

Usagi blinked, 'Does she seriously think I bought that?'

A few minutes later Usagi picked herself up. It was getting dark and her mother would worry. She was about to start on her way home, but looked down at the strange silver coin. It was definitely strange looking…and shiny.

Usage shrugged, she turned to the fountain and closed her eyes. 'What the hell.'

'_I wish Rei knew what it was like to be me.'_

And with that she gently tossed the coin into the fountain. She heard the coin plop into the water and kept her eyes closed.

A few seconds later…Nothing happened.

Usagi opened her eyes and huffed.

"I knew it!" she grumbled. She turned around to tell the old lady her trick didn't work, but the bench was vacant.

"Whaa-t? I just saw her sitting there!" she said to herself in confusion.

Usagi looked up and noticed it was getting darker by the minute, she yelped, and began to rush home as fast as she could run.

* * *

The next morning Usagi woke up feeling hot. More like scorching hot! 'Ugh who turned up the heater? it feels like a sauna in here!' she sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

'What time is it? Am I late to school?' she thought as panic settled in.

She pulled the covers off and ran into the restroom. She faced the sink and turned the cold water on to splash off the sweat. After a few minutes of cooling off Usagi wiped her face with the towel that was conveniently sitting beside the sink, and felt a lot better.

She looked up to the mirror and disinterestedly looked back down to look for her toothbrush.

"Wait…" her mind went blank. She slowly looked up and dropped the _red _toothbrush on the floor.

Two loud earsplitting screams were heard all over Tokyo.

"Rei! What happened! I heard you scream bloody murder!" the old short man charged in with the broom ready to attack.

He stopped his tracks when he found his grand daughter staring at herself in the mirror in horror.

'_Oh my god! I'm in Rei's body!'_ Usagi cried and wailed uncontrollably.

"Usagi what happened?" the worried blue haired mother burst into a pink bedroom. "Usa…gi?" she questioned.

The blond was on the floor crying and pulling on her face as if it was a costume mask ready to come off.

The blonde turned and wailed like a child, "I'm hideous… just… hideous!"

Ikuku rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be a drama queen Usagi. Now, you're up early! Come have breakfast!" she shouted already halfway down the stairs.

"Teens." Ikuku muttered as she shook her head.

* * *

"Rei! Phone call from Usagi" The old man shouted from the next room.

Usagi stopped crying and ran to the phone beside Rei's bed.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi flinched not used to having a deeper voice.

The phone almost exploded when Rei began to shout curses and unintelligible words, Usagi moved the phone far from her ear until she heard her voice die down.

"Usagi, what the hell happened! I woke up this morning in your bed, in your house, and most importantly in your body!" she screeched.

Usagi scrunched her face sourly_, ' wow… that's how I sound? I really am annoying!' _

"Usagi, what are we going to do? I can't go to school in this body! Oh my god the talent show is today!" Rei paced back and forth in Usagi's room in complete distress.

"Rei-chan! calm down, lets figure out a plan-"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN BAKA! I JUST WOKE UP TO FIND OUT I'M IN YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE BOY BODY!" Rei roared in rage.

Usagi yelped. "OK, OK I got it Rei! But freaking out wont help us one bit! Meet me in front of the crown arcade in 15 minutes we'll come up with something!" Usagi quickly hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom.

'Well I better shower ugh I don't like this idea…wait I know! I'll close my eyes! Don't wanna look at Rei-chans… Oooh' Usagi admired through the mirror her friend's body. Rei had more curves than she did, no doubt about it. It was weird having a bigger bust and hips! Usagi blushed.

'No time for that' she quickly shook herself out of those thoughts and raced down the shower stall. She clipped up her long black hair and took a quick two minute body shower.

Usagi looked around hastily for something to wear. She found Rei's uniform laid out in the chair next to her bed. ' I gotta start doing that' she mentally noted on how much faster it would be in the mornings.

Twenty minutes later and an impatient "Usagi" was found pacing in front of the crown arcade. "Where the hell is she!" she fumed. '_Figures even in my body she cant be on time!'_

"Wow! Odango is up this early in the morning? Must be a sign of the apocalypse ready to ensue!" A taunting voice came from behind Rei.

Rei turned abruptly and froze. "Huh?" '_He called me Odango! Shit… he thinks I'm Usagi!_" She remained silent, completely at loss for words.

Mamoru raised a brow, "What no comeback? Ahh, don't tell me you finally realized that you can't win an argument with me odango!" he laughed evilly.

'_What would Usagi say in this situation?'_ Rei quickly searched her mind to see if she could remember anything Usagi had said in the past to Mamoru.

"No way Jerk! You-you are full of yourself! I cant stand the sight of…. of your beautiful blue eyes…" '_I just can't be mean to Mamoru'_ Rei looked dreamily up at a stunned Mamorou.

"NANI!" both Mamoru and the voice of _Rei_ screeched in unison.

"Usagi" spun around and almost fell over as she took sight of her own body glaring deadly daggers at her.

"What the hell are you saying REI-err" **cough** "Usagi-chan!" she grabbed a hold of Rei's arm and pulled her roughly as far away as possible from Mamoru whom was just frozen still with his mouth open in disbelief.

"Close your mouth baka! You look like a fly trap" Usagi mocked as she was hurriedly dragged Rei with more force than her own body would of ever allowed her.

"Those girls are getting stranger by the days…" Mamoru shook his head, grateful that no one saw a small blush forming on his cheeks.

* * *

"Rei! Rule number one, DON'T EVER COMPLIMENT MAMORU-BAKA!" Usagi blushed violently as she recalled Rei saying he had beautiful blue eyes… The nerve of her!

"Now he's going to think I'm one of those girls that fawn over him like lost puppies!" She growled.

Rei snatched her arm from Usagi's tight hold. "Ouch watch it Usagi, your body is so frail! The simplest touch hurts like hell!" she fussed as she rubbed her throbbing arm.

"Now is not the time for arguing, I called Ami-chan and she said she would look into it through her sailor mercury computer" Usagi said as she looked around to make sure they were alone.

Rei smirked, "Wow you used a brain cell today!"

"Shut it. Now in the mean time we need to figure out what were going to do?" Usagi said with uncertainty.

"I can't miss school Usagi, today is my audition for the main part at my schools play, remember?"

Usagi looked at her as if she was crazy. " Rei, you cant go to school like this, don't you think they are going to notice that you are umm… a little different!"

"No, Usagi! I meant that were going to have to switch schools until Ami figures out what to do." Rei said exasperated with the whole situation. "I feel like I'm in the twilight zone!"

"Oh." Usagi became nervous at the thought of going to a school she knew nothing of.

"I'm not going to audition, I can't sing!" she shuddered at the thought of being on stage and in the spotlight.

"Like hell you aren't! Usagi, you know I've been practicing this since last year! This means everything to me!" Rei looked at Usagi with pleading eyes.

Usagi grit her teeth, but decided to go along with her for the time being. "Look Rei, we need to figure out something before your audition. For the mean time lets just get to school and act as if nothing is wrong. We can't let anyone, beside the scouts, find out about this. My parents especially!" Usagi said in a commanding voice.

"Oh shit…" Usagi stuttered and stared behind Rei.

"What?" Rei said as she whirled around and gasped at the sight of an angry black cat.

"Luna, h-how long have you been there?" Usagi stammered.

Luna could only glare back. "Long enough!" the black cat retorted as she jumped up into Usagi's shoulder.

"Why didn't you call me the instant this happened! What is going to happen if the enemy decides to attack? How is sailor moon going to use the want if she is not in her own body? Did you even think about this? Or where you too busy thinking about your stupid talent show?" the cat spat vehemently.

Both girls flinched at the harsh tone the cat spewed. Usagi cringed when she realized that the unyielding feline was right. "You're absolutely right, I didn't even think about that Luna." Usagi said apologetically.

Luna felt the sweat drop fall from the back of her head and she couldn't help but to cock her head in interest. It was strange indeed to see Usagi and Rei in each other's bodies; this would definitely be a bizarre day.

Luna sighed dejectedly and jumped down to the floor, "I'll try and figure out what we can do to change you back, in the meantime try and stay inconspicuous for now. I suggest you get to school you only have five minutes until class begins."

Both girls cried in alarm and began to run like hell. They both parted opposite directions not noticing they had forgotten to go to the opposite school. Both girls in unison cried as they remembered and turned around to run to the other school. Luna shook her head and tried not to snicker at the scene before her.

Rei looked down at her watch and cringed, two more minutes! She noticed that Usagi's school was much further than she remembered and cursed at herself for making fun of her tardiness. She rounded the corner without yielding and crashed into someone with such speed and strength that sent both crashing down to the floor.

"I am so so so sorry!"Rei said as she tried to pick herself up.

"Geez, meatball head you really are trying to kill me! Why are you so late? I thought you'd be early since I saw you thirty minutes ago!" Mamoru spat as he picked himself up and began to help the blonde pick up her books.

Rei bit back the urge to spill the beans and to tell him she was not Usagi, the klutz. She was Rei, the fire goddess!

She gasped when she looked up to see Mamoru stare at her strangely. He placed the rest of her books on her hands and asked her, "hey, you ok Usagi? You seem… not quite yourself since yesterday" He asked in hesitation. He really was beginning to worry for her sudden change in character.

Rei felt the heat rise to her face and simply nodded. It was odd; she never felt this inexplicable vibe from Mamoru when she was around him, in her own body.

Before she had the chance to go into a deeper train of thought her heart stopped beating when she heard the bell ring. "Gahh! Can't talk! gotta go Mamoru-san!" she bolted into a fast sprint.

Mamoru tried to hide his smile. "Now that's _my_ odango."

* * *

Please review!


End file.
